This invention relates broadly to grates for holding fuel to be burned. Particularly, it relates to fireplace grates having solid trays with special orifices to supply oxygen to fuel.
The typical, conventional, fireplace grate is made of a plurality of parallel metal bars held together by cross bars welded thereto, and spaced above the fireplace floor by supports. Such grates offer no particular advantage in igniting the fuel; the fuel tends to burn rapidly, once ignited; and they are wasteful of fuel. Typical ashes found below such grates when the fire is extinguished contain a large percentage of incompletely burned fuel in the form of small pieces that have fallen through the grate and have become extinguished because of insufficient oxygen.